As indicated in Caronna et al., Tetrahedron Letters, No. 7, pp. 657-660 (1979), U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,151 (Moore), and German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,336,551 (Sandoz), unsymmetrically substituted biphenyls are useful as pharmaceuticals, agricultural chemicals, antioxidants, specialty chemicals, and intermediates therefor; and they can be prepared by a variety of techniques. Unsymmetrically substituted biphenyls include 4-(3-trifluoromethyl-4-nitrophenyl)phenols.